tiempo de cambio
by selyna
Summary: ginny esta escondida en la mansion de los black,cuando se encuentra a su supuesto enemigo,draco malfoy,en una situacion extrema ¿le ayudara?¿dejara a un lado los rencores del pasado? dejen reviews basada en la cancion tiempo de erreway


**Tiempo de canvio**

**Hacia apenas unas semanas de la tragica muerte del exdirector de howgarts, todas las familias que apoyaban a dumbledone estan preocupadas**

**Pero una en especial estaba completamente desesperada, la familia weasley habian sido de los mas devotos seguidores de albus y de sus ideales, por ello los mortifagos y demas seguidores de voldemort los habian llamado traidores de sangre, y habian deducido que estaban en el punto de miro de voldemort**

**Hacia unos dias bill ya recuperado de sus heridas y la media veela fleur delacour se habian unido en matrimonio,a bill el mordisco no le habia afectado del todo, en las lunas llenas estaba agitado y un poco agresivo pero no se llegaba a transformar,con una pocion tranquilizante era muy facil de controlar.**

**Los weasley habian tomado una difícil decisión, la familia tenia que dividirse para sobrevivir esa misma noche lo habian llevado a cabo.**

**Los señores weasley, estaban de veraneo en alguna parte de la italia , los recien casados estaban de luna de miel en alguna parte del caribe, los gemelos y sus respectivas novias angelina y Katie en el sur de francia charlie seguia en rumania. Ron , harry y hermione seguian en paradero desconocido buscando los fragmentos de las almas de voldemort, y por ultimo ginny **

**según sus infiltrados era la que el señor oscuro buscaba con mas ahínco ya que suponia que cuando tom riddle la poseyo dejo alguna señal en su sangre, por lo que era la que se encontraba en mas peligro, por tanto ella estaba escondida en un lugar que nadie esperaria, en la mansión de los black sola , ya que el elfo habia muerto,estaba alli siempre alerta**

**Por su parte tanto malfoy como snape se hallaban en paradero desconocido**

**Remus y tomks quienes estaban en un feliz noviazgo le habian proporcionado varios litros de pocion multijugos y varios centenares de cabellos femeninos de diferentes personas,para cuando tuviera que salir**

**la noche en la que hacia 3 semanas de la muerte del director, ginny se preparo para salir a dar un paseo por el bosque que habia un poco al norte de la casa, se vistio con unos piratas negros y algo anchos y una camiseta de manga francesa naranja, agarro un vaso pequeño y lo lleno hasta la mitad de la asquerosa pocion, y con asco se la bebio.**

**A los pocos segundos sintio un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo, crecio unos cm y los pies le crecieron hasta alcanzan una talla 40, el pecho se le encogio media talla**

**Al mirarse al espejo, vio a una muchacha unos años mayor que ella,mas alta, y delgada,casi raquitica de lacios y rubios cabellos ,ojos miel sin mucho pecho y caderas estrechas, de nariz demasiado grande y boca demasiado pequeña**

**Ginny suspirando penso en que remus pondría haber elegido a muchachas mas agraciadas **

**Salio de la mansión sola como llevaba haciendo casi una semana, siempre se habia considerado una persona solitaria, pero si no hablaba con alguien se iba a volver loca!**

**Se dirigio al bosque, el cual ya conocia a la perfecciony en el no habitaba ninguna criatura de mas tamaño y poder que una ardillao un tejon.**

**Llevaba unos 20 minutos internandose en el bosque cuando oyo un ruido de pasos , y algo parecido a un gemido.**

**con curiosidad siguio al sonido,se alejaba creyo que habia desaparecido cuando alguien pronuncio una maldición,ginny corrio olvidandose de la cautela.**

**Habia reconocido la maldición era la que utilizaban los suicidas!**

**Llego a un claro,en el se veia un cuerpo girado de espaldas,las muñecas le sangraban a causa de los profundos cortes hechos por la maldicon, incluso volteado ginny supo quien era al reconocer los ahora sucios cabellos aplatinados,draco malfoy se habia intentado suicidar.**

**Draco abrio sus lindos ojos grises ¿estaba muerto, recordo haber pronunciado la maldición…donde estaba, miro a su alrededor, estaba acostado en una lujosa habitación, aunque estaba sucia y algo descuidada.se miro las muñecas ahora cuidadosamente vendadas y intento levantarse para descubrir quien era su salvador, pero al hacerlo se mareo por lo que se volvio a acostar, mirando a la pared contraria a la puerta**

**como estas malfoy?ginny weasley entro en la habitación, "luce muy hermosa"penso draco, la mina vestia unos vaqueros anchos que se veian desgastados, y una camiseta de palabra de honor de color amarillo**

**tu me curaste, weasley? dijo atonito mirando los ojos verdes de ginny**

**sorprendido, ahora no hagas que me arrepienta y portate bien mientras te curo eso, llevas todo el dia durmiendo le dijo sonriente**

**se sento y le quito con cuidado las vendas de las muñecas,y luego vertio sobre las cortes un liquido transparente que al parecer escocia mucho**

**escuece !se quejo el**

**mejor asi la proxima vez te lo pensaras 2 vecesle replico ginny mientras le ponia vendas nuevas **

**draco se incorporo sin mucha dificultad**

**por que me ayudastes?**

**por no debia hacerlo?**

**todo el mundo me odia, yo queria canviar unirme a la orden pero me matarianconfeso el**

**te cure por que sabia que tu jamas hubieras matado a albus,sabia que te hubieras unido a nosotros**

**estas sola, weasley?ella asintio**

**llamame por mi nombre, ginnyle pidio**

**ginny? Que nombre es ese?le quejo**

**ginevra**

**ginevra por que confias tanto?yo podria estar siguiendo ordenes del señor oscuro**

**no por que lord voldemort, a estas alturas sabra que tu no eres ningun asesino, y que a pesar de que la sangre de lucius corre por tus venas, no tienes alma malvada**

**crees que alguna vez me aceptaran?crees que tu hermano, que potter me llegara a mirar sin rencores?**

**ellos te aceptaran cuando tu te aceptes?**

**que significa eso?**

**que ellos te miraran como draco el miembro de la orden cuando tu olvides al draco mortifago, y tu podras hacerlo afirma con seguridad**

**como estas tan segura que podre?**

**por que es tiempo de canviar, tiempo de empezar**

**sigues estando con potter?pregunto casi con temor desde el ultimo año se estaba fijando en ginny**

**no hace tiempo que terminamos**

**porque?pregunto mientras observaba por un ventanal como comenzaba a diluviar**

**por que me fije en alguien que necesitaba un poco de afecto y cariño**

**quien?pregunto con ansia**

**de veras quieres saberlo?pregunto burlona**

**supongo que si**

**tudijo sonrojandose levemente**

**draco se inclino, poniendo la mano en la nuca de ella y ejerciendo una pequeña presion para que bajaba la cabeza la beso.**

**La beso tiernamente como quien coge una figura de cristal y trata de no romperla, pero ginny no era un figura de cristal, ginny aumento la profundidad del beso sorprendiendo a draco,quien se acoplo instantáneamente**

**Las lenguas se exploraron voraces, draco ayudo a ginny a quitarse su camiseta y la se ella.**

**Estaba draco tumbado encima de ginny maravillandose de la cremosidad dela blanca piel de los senos, mientras ginny le palpaba el torso y la espalda**

**Las prendas volaron mientras cada uno exploraba cada centímetro de la piel del otro.**

**Draco la miro preguntandole en silencion, ginny asintio**

**Segundos después la piel de ambos estaba perlada de sudor, a causa de la ardiente pasion con la que hacian el amor.**

**Siguieron moviendose con frenesi durante toda la noche, haciendo el amor varias veces, hasta que cuando el sol se comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte ambos se rindieron quedandose dormidos abrazados piel contra piel**

**Horas después cuando draco se desperto al abrir los grises ojos que chocaron los los verdes de ella le susurro **

**tiempo de canviar mirandola esperanzado**

**tiempo de empezar le confirmo ella dandole en dulce beso**

**y alli 19 dias despues del suceso que marco a draco(la muerte de albus), nacia en el un hombre nuevo,por que en esos dias oscuros habia encontrado el amor con la persona mas insospechada, era tiempo de canvio**

para los que sienten soledad

los que creen que perdido

estas

para los que estan al borde

del abismo

para los que ya tocaron fondo

y sienten que ya perdieron

todo

para los suicidas que corren

ya sin vida

cambia ya tus sueños nada

mas

con el mismo cuerpo

comenzar

tiempo de canviar,tiempo

de empezar

tiempo de canvio de lluvia de

sol

tiempo de hacer el amor

tiempo

tiempo de lucha de gran

confusion

tiempo de hacer el amor

tiempo

para los campeones que

pierden peleas

para los guerreros que no

tienen guerras

para los que ya no luchan en

la tierra

para los que dudan y no elijen

nada

los que tienen miedo y

puertas cerradas

para los ausentes, los

sobrevivientes

cambia ya tus sueños nada

mas con el mismo cuerpo

comenzar

tiempo de canviar ,tiempo

de empezar


End file.
